plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hepzibah Abigail Warren
Hepzibah Abigail Warren is a character on Plagued. She was created by Drew on April 12, 2013. Personality Hepzibah's enthusiasm when it comes to religion has always been a defining trait for her. All her life, God has been the most important thing to her, before herself and before other people. Abigail has always used her religion as a means of escape from the cruelties of life, praying whenever she got the chance and delving into Bible studies. Whenever she is faced with any hardship, Abigail refers to the teachings of Jesus Christ to guide her actions and to provide her comfort. Although people would often poke fun at her and try to shake her beliefs, Abigail has never failed to hold firm to her beliefs. Even with the apocalypse and God's claimed absence, she believes that the rising of the dead is God's punishment for their excessive hedonism and lack of faith and that she will be saved if she holds true. Abigail has always been a sweet girl. She's always loved to talk, even from a young age. Hepzibah has always been on the extroverted side. Conversation comes easily to her, although most of the things she likes to talk about involve God, Jesus Christ, and the facets of her religion. However, she prefers to talk with people who share her beliefs, finding that heathens often are much more difficult to get along with. If they attempt to debunk her religion or talk down about Christianity, she will most often shut down and become either quiet or argumentative. While Abigail doesn't enjoy confrontation or forming negative relationships with others, it's extremely difficult for her to like those who don't share her love for Jesus Christ. Similarly, Hepzibah has a bad habit of passing judgement on people who she finds to be heathens or excessively sinful. She cannot stand being around those who sin so openly and without asking for repentance. While she doesn't like to kill, since it's so obviously condemned, she will kill the Lessers she has to in order to survive, rationalizing that since they are not truly alive, it's not truly killing. She won't kill Overminds or Reavers, and prefers to hide to avoid those particular confrontations. When she kills Lessers, she'll always get on her knees and beg for God's forgiveness for her transgressions, and pray for the souls of those bound to Satan and those who have turned back to God. Hepzibah carries a Bible with her so she can study from it and maintain her sanity and devotion to God. History Hepzibah Abigail Warren was born the ninth and youngest child of Daniel and Rebekah Warren on Christmas day. The Warrens were an extremely devout Methodist family living in a small, rural town in Kansas, where the church could have also served as City Hall and not coming to service on Sunday was considered grounds for ostracism. Two types of people were bred from this town: atheist rebels who left at the first chance they got, and madly religious people who would flay a person at the first usage of the Lord's name in vain. Hepzibah's parents were of the second kind. Sin was not taken lightly in the Warren household, and Daniel and Rebekah found that the best remedy for sin was old-fashioned: any Warren child found to be sinning would either be given lashes with the belt or forced outside to pick a switch from the trees in the backyard and thereby beaten with it, depending on how Daniel and Rebekah were feeling. Despite this abusive, zealous household, Hepzibah found faith and happiness in the Lord. She enjoyed every moment of Sunday and midweek services. Hepzibah, throughout her childhood, could most often be found reading the Bible in preparation for Sunday school or helping out in the church. While she would often earn lashings for asking what her parents considered to be ungodly questions, she wasn't at all a miserable child. Hepzibah was talkative and excitable, always the first girl whose hand shot up in Sunday school and the one who would want to sing the loudest during hymns of prayer. Her confidant was, first and foremost, her pastor, an older man named John Hawthorne. Pastor Hawthorne was her family's favorite man. Hepzibah's best friend in the world, however, was her brother, Elijah, four years her senior and the eighth Warren child. Because they were so close in age, Hepzibah found that she could relate to him the best. However, he was not nearly as devout as his sister; he would put up with her excitable behavior even though he didn't share it. Hepzibah found herself spending by far the most time with him out of anyone else in town. Elijah didn't like Pastor Hawthorne, and would quietly whisper this secret to Hepzibah when they were alone. Hepzibah, although appalled and somewhat offended by these revelations of distaste for their pastor, would keep the secret out of love for her brother. By the time she was a young teenager, Hepzibah had become almost more knowledgeable about the Bible than Pastor Hawthorne. Her enthusiasm and devotion to Christianity was almost uncommon of her town, especially considering that she was non-violent and rarely moody. Hepzibah loved the people in her town, and she was likewise extremely popular. Young men who wished to court her, however, were often deterred by her father's stern face and her overprotective elder brother. It was unclear to Hepzibah at this point in her life just what she wanted to do vocationally. Her only interest was the Bible and it was expressly forbidden in their church that a woman be pastor. She was a student teacher during Sunday school, enjoying the company of the children, whose enthusiasm and faith in God often seemed to mirror her own. When she was thirteen, Hepzibah's parents made the decision to send her and the children that had not already completed high school to a school in the city, deciding that seeing the horrors of the heathen world outside their own would draw them further in. Hepzibah was excited to see what life outside her rural little town was like. This excitement was short-lived. Elijah was starting his senior year of high school when he went, although Hepzibah was going into the eighth grade. She showed up, bright-eyed and excited. It became apparent on the very first day that school in the city would not be as fun or as exciting as she had hoped. When she greeted the students in her typical excited, happy way, they scoffed and ignored her entirely, going back to their catty conversations. They ignored her completely until the first roll call. Her name drew many cruel laughs from those in her first class. They taunted her about it and then about her upbringing in the rural city when she meekly answered where she was from, unused to all of the negative attention. They teased and taunted her about her upbringing and her religion, calling her all sorts of terrible names that they would call her and then laugh about. It was weird for her not to be around other devout Christians and to not be loved for her devotion to the Lord. Hepzibah went home crying. After telling her grievances to Elijah, who had earned the affection of a large circle of friends even on the first day, was incensed at the cruelty of Hepzibah's classmates. He told her to tell them that she preferred "Abigail" so as to avoid persecution. She was upset to have to pretend to be anything she was not in order to avoid the cruelties of her classmates, but because Elijah told her to do it, she agreed. Unfortunately, the plan didn't work very well. They began calling her Abigail, but she had to still face persecution and teasing at the hands of her peers. Although she did well in school she loathed every minute of the bullying. Her only solace was the Bible study she would do when she got home and the silent prayers she would make that she would end up okay. At the end of the year, Elijah admitted that he didn't plan on going back home with her. He, unlike Abigail, had learned to love life detached from the church. He had been accepted to a university in New England. Abigail was the only one from their small town that he said goodbye to. He had already gotten what things he had. He left right after that. Abigail was devastated, losing her best friend to the city life. Luckily, she still had God and she became more devoted to him than ever. The entirety of high school was miserable. She faced the same bullying and persecution she always had. Because she spent more time doing Bible studies than school studies, she wasn't the best student. Her parents would ostracize her whenever she did poorly in school, so she was careful to keep her grades up. She graduated in the top quarter of her class, although she was absolutely relieved to be out of school. However, leaving school posed a new problem in just what she was going to do for a career. She decided to take a year-long break between high school and college so she could devote more time to her church. Hepzibah spent that time teaching Sunday school and maintaining the church during the week. It was then that she decided she would work at the church primarily, having no drive to go to college and get a formal education. The last thing she wanted to do was go back to the filthy society that had bullied her and outcast her. When Hepzibah turned twenty, she received a phone call from Elijah. She was enthused to hear from him, although he made it clear that she was not to tell their parents about his where he was or what he had done. While Hepzibah was reluctant to lie to her parents, she agreed not to tell them anything. He went on to say that he was graduating from college and that he wanted her to come to his graduation and live with him in the city. He swore that people weren't as cruel in New England as they were in school and that he would help her find a job, hinting that it could have to do with the church. Hepzibah said that she would think about it, since it was a big choice for her to make and she really did love her life in that small town where they lived. Hepzibah spoke with her parents, claiming that the people there needed the Lord and they needed saving more than the people in their town did. After some heavy persuasion, they agreed to let her go to live in New England, although they thought she was going alone. Before she left, she went through the attic, looking for anything she could take to New England with her. She found an old pike in the attic that her father had once claimed was a family relic. Somehow she managed to sneak it out and into her car, figuring that it woudn't be missed since it was in the attic. Taking her Bible, pike, and the rest of her belongings, she got in her car and drove the entire way to New England, to where her brother lived. Her reunion with her brother was extremely teary. Abigail lived with her brother for two years. Elijah had gotten her a paying job as a Sunday school teacher. She loved her job and she loved to teach children who were eager to learn about the word of God. Just as they had been back in Kansas, they were just as enthusiastic and faithful to the Lord as she was. Abigail's faith never faltered, and she took great pride in her religion and in the fact that although the prevalence of religion in the lives of others seemed to be crumbling down and faltering all around her, she was still holding true. Even Elijah had lost his faith in God, but Abigail didn't let that deter her. Instead, she prayed for forgiveness for him, that he had only lost his way and that he was still a good person. Being such a devout follower, she hoped God was listening. In February 2008, civilization fell. It was all too sudden for her to process, and in the chaos, she couldn't find Elijah. He had left a note at home telling her he would meet her in Safe Haven, a military facility for survivors. In a desperate panic, Abigail went to Safe Haven, admitted easily and waiting in fear for her brother to arrive. Days and then weeks and then months passed. All Abigail had for company was her Bible and her faith that God would save her. After being told that Satan's forces had taken the earth, Abigail was frightened but positive that this was merely God's punishment for the human race's lack of faith in him. She would find salvation if she simply held true to her devotion to the Lord. Safe Haven provided a quiet, lonely life for the extroverted Abigail, who would stay alone in Safe Haven, watching all of the people there with her run around, claiming that God was dead and that everything was hopeless. That, paired with the fact that Elijah was still missing, provided too much stress for Abigail to handle. She stayed for several years, hoping that one day she would wake up and everything would be okay and Elijah would be there and God would have saved them. But that didn't happen. Elijah didn't show up, despite her many desperate prayers. After about four years in Safe Haven, Abigail decided to leave. Taking her spear and what food and supplies she could, Abigail left the facility. She made her way, after several days, to Fort York. It was more terrifying than everything she ever would have been able to imagine. The undead shambled around, often toward her. The first Lesser she saw came shuffling toward her, groaning and grasping out blindly. In a panic, Abigail thrust the business end of the pike outward and speared the monster in the eye, killing it immediately. Abigail dropped to her knees and prayed for her forgiveness for killing one of Satan's minions. She justified it by saying that the zombies were already dead. She wasn't killing anything. She was only righting what Satan had made wrong. Since then, for about a year, Abigail has been wandering the safer areas of Fort York, hoping to find Elijah and praying for her salvation. She spends most of her time praying and studying her precious Bible, looking for the answers to all that has gone wrong on the world. Abigail holds true to her relationship with the Lord and clings onto only that for her sanity and her hope. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Humans